Zeo Rangers The Series
by unlimitedjason
Summary: It's Zeo Rangers Season 2.


**ZEO RANGERS**  
**#1.01 – "Beginnings, Part I: Beware Lord Zedd!"  
_By Jason Bruss_**

**Angel Grove  
Angel Grove High School; Botanical Garden**  
_As the sun of a partly cloudy sky beams down on the purple and gold caps and gowns of the senior class sitting in the Botanical Garden, Jason Lee Scott looks over to his long time friend and fellow Power Ranger Tommy Oliver and smirks as Mr. Kaplan finishes his speech._

**Mr. Kaplan:** "It's been a great long four years but the time has come to spread your wings and soar. May your time at Angel Grove High be remembered as some of your best and may the knowledge you've learned here provide you with the skills you'll need as you soar into the real world. It's my pleasure to pronounce you graduates of Angel Grove High."

_As shouts of happiness and joy break loose; Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver, Katherine Hillard, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Tanya Sloan, and fellow friends Bulk, Skull, and Emily all toss their caps into the air._

**Jason Lee Scott** (excited): "We're finally graduates!"

**Tommy Oliver **(smirking): "Who ever would have thought?"

**Katherine Hillard** (smiling): "So should we head to the Juice Bar?"

**Tanya Sloan**: "Ernie's throwing a graduation celebration, isn't he Emily?"

**Emily **(smiling as Jason wraps a arm around her): "That he is, Tanya."

**Rocky **(smirks): "Great, I'm starving."

**Adam**: "I'll race you there."

_Rocky looks to Adam, then they both run off. The others laugh as Bulk and Skull walk up to them._

**Bulk**: "I always knew we'd graduate."

**Skull**: "See, I knew that all that time in Detention would have paid off."

_Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Appleby smile as they stand behind them._

**Mr. Kaplan**: "It's going to be lonely in detention without you two."

**Skull **(chewing gum): "We can always come back and visit."

**Ms. Appleby** (quickly replying): "Oh No, Eugene, I think we'll come visit you."

**Mr. Kaplan** (smirking): "Ms. Appleby's right, we'll visit you Skullovitch and Bulkmeier."

**Bulk**: "Oh it's no problem. We'll visit you from time to time."

_Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Appleby quickly scurry away; as the teens laugh at the situation that the faculty had with Bulk and Skull._

**Jason **(laughing): "It looks like things won't change that much."

**Tommy**: "Yeah." (laughs) "We should head to the Youth Center."

**Earth's Moon  
Machine Empire's Sky Base**  
_Shortly after destroying the Machine Empire's Royal House of Gadgetry: which consisted of King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Klank and Orbus; Lord Zedd, his wife Rita Repulsa, and minions Goldar, Rito Revolto, and Finster stormed the Machine Empire's Sky Base. Lord Zedd aimed his staff at the throne doors and burst in._

**Lord Zedd **(evil tone): "We're Back in the Game!"

**Rita Repulsa**: "Yes, Zeddy."

**Finster**: "Yes, Lord Zedd. With the Machine Empire at our disposal, the conquest of Earth is within your grasp."

_Goldar and Rito laugh. Lord Zedd raised his staff in the center of the Machine Empire throne room, causing his massive stone throne to appear in a blinding flash in the center of the room. He approaches his throne and takes a seat; Rita standing at his side._

**Lord Zedd**: "It's time to inform our new empire of our reign."

**Goldar**: "Yes, Lord Zedd."

**Rito Revolto** (dumbfounded): "How are you going to do that, Ed?"

**Lord Zedd**: "Like this you boneheaded idiot!" (places his hand near his forehead, projecting his image to all within the Machine Empire) "I, Lord Zedd, have taken over the Machine Empire. King Mondo is no more and in his place—Lord Zedd and Queen Rita. You will serve us or be sent to the scrap yard. No one shall oppose us!"

_As Lord Zedd ends his transmission; several cogs enter the throne room and line the outer walls._

**Rito Revolto**: "This can't be good."

**Rita Repulsa**: "Zeddy, I think we're in trouble."

**Lord Zedd**: "Non-Sense, Rita. Observe."

_Zedd stands and slams his staff into the floor. The Cogs stand at attention, ready to serve._

**The Cogs** (unison): "Lord Zedd, we are at your disposal."

**Rita Repulsa** (running her fingers up Zedd's arm): "I could kiss you, but we have work to do."

**Lord Zedd** (laughs): "Ah, yes, my wife."

**Goldar**: "We should send down the Cogs, Lord Zedd. The Rangers have just had a graduation ceremony."

**Rita Repulsa**: "A ceremony? Ah, yes. Zeddy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

**Lord Zedd**: "Yes, My wife. It's time that we strike the Rangers with a full on assault. With Trey of Triforia having taken back the Gold Ranger powers to Triforia, the Rangers are without the Gold Ranger!"

**Youth Center and Ernie's Juice Bar  
Angel Grove, California**  
_A very active day following a graduation ceremony at Angel Grove High. Students, Graduates, Parents, and others find their way to Ernie's Juice Bar for his delicious smoothies._

**Ernie **(placing smoothies on a table of graduates): "There you go."

**Rocky DeSantos** (smiling): "Ernie, thank you. I've been craving one of these all day long."

**Ernie** (smirking): "It's no problem. Can I get you guys anything else?"

**Adam Park**: "I think we're good. Thanks man."

**Ernie**: "Just give a shout out if you need something."

_Ernie goes back behind the Juice Bar counter, as his other long time patrons enter wearing their graduation caps and gowns._

**Ernie **(curious): "Why are you guys still wearing your caps and gowns? The graduation ceremony has been over for almost two hours now."

**Tommy Oliver** (laughing): "We just left the ceremony. We were clowning around with Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Appleby."

**Katherine Hillard**: "You have a really good turn-out, Ernie. They can't all be from the Graduation Ceremony, can they?"

**Ernie**: "A majority of them are from Graduation, but the rest are the incoming freshman to Angel Grove University."

**Jason **(giving Tommy high five): "College, Baby!"

**Rocky**: "Hey Tommy, there's your brother."

_Rocky pointed to Tommy's brother David Trueheart._

**Tommy**: "I'll be right back, guys."

**Ernie**: "Aren't Principal Kaplan and Ms. Appleby both among the Angel Grove High faculty that is retiring?"

**Tanya Sloan** (coming in with Adam): "Hey Guys."

**Katherine**: "Hey Tanya, Adam. Yes, Ernie. They are both among the retiring faculty."

**Adam**: "Are you talking about Principal Kaplan and Ms. Appleby?"

**Rocky**: "Yeah."

**Adam **(sighs): "It's hard to believe that they won't be at Angel Grove High."

**Jason**: "Well, we won't."

_As the new alumni of Angel Grove High chatter amongst each other with Ernie; Tommy and David Trueheart; the brother that he recently found makes a life-altering decision._

**David Trueheart**: "I don't want you to return to help the reservation with me unless you are one hundred percent positive. The government I'm sure will give you credits towards an archeologist's degree for preserving Indian Rights. I could really use your help with this in Washington D.C. though, especially now that True of Heart is sick."

**Tommy **(smiling): "I want to do this, I need to do this. I'm sure this is just a part of my personal quest. You can count me in."

**David**: "Are you sure, brother? I would be very grateful but this would take you away from your other special duties."

**Tommy **(pats David on the back): "I'll figure something out."

**David**: "Do you think that you can be at the reservation tomorrow afternoon? We would have to meet with True of Heart and discuss our tactics for when we arrive in Washington D.C."

**Tommy **(contemplating): "Yeah, Sure, It shouldn't be a problem. I guess I should break the news to the gang."

**David**: "Alright. I'm going to get going. It'll be dark by the time I get back to the reservation. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?"

**Tommy**: "Yeah, Definitely. I'll get my stuff packed tonight and meet you at the reservation around noon."

**David**: "Sounds Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

_David leaves, waving at the gang. Tommy walks back to his friends at the bar, gearing up the nerve to tell them the news._

**Katherine **(concerned): "Tommy, is everything alright?"

**Tommy **(sighs): "Yeah, Katherine, but I need to talk to you guys about something. It's not to put a damper on our graduation celebration, but it's going to change a few things."

**Tanya**: "Why am I getting the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

**Tommy**: "I don't want to discuss this here though."

**Jason **(whispering): "The Power Chamber?"

**Tommy**: "Yeah."

**Rocky**: "Okay."

**Earth's Moon  
Machine Empire's Sky Base; the Royal Throne**  
_With the Machine Empire at their disposal, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa feel they are almighty once again._

**Finster **(entering back into the room): "Lord Zedd, I have become accustomed to the Machine's Monster Construction Facility. I can begin creating a robot monster army at your command."

**Lord Zedd**: "Do so, Finster. I don't want to wait to long to take over Earth. First, we'll destroy the Power Rangers and add the power of the Zeo Crystal to my own. Then, we'll conquer Earth and then the rest of the universe."

**Finster**: "I shall begin right away, Lord Zedd." (leaves the throne room)

**Rita Repulsa**: "Daddy would be so proud, Zeddy."  
**Lord Zedd**: "Don't dare say it, Rita."

**Rita Repulsa**: "Don't you think it'd be great to have my father here to enjoy this moment with us?"

**Lord Zedd** (angry): "No, Absolutely Not! I refuse to have to live with your father ever again. When Mondo and Machine forced us to live with him in his castle in the M-51 Galaxy it was horrible enough, I shall not do it again!"

**Rita Repulsa** (pleading): "But Zeddy!"

**Lord Zedd**: "Silence. My word is final."

**Rita Repulsa**: "Fine, but I don't have to like it!"

**Rito Revolto **(running into the room): "Ed! Ed! Look what I found!"

_Rito hands a map to Lord Zedd._

**Lord Zedd**: "Rito! Ah, my favorite brother-in-law, I always knew you were more than a bumbling idiot!"

**Rita, Goldar, Rito** (unison): "You did?"

**Lord Zedd** (looking over the map): "This map proves what I always believed. We knew that the Power Rangers had split the core Zeo Crystal into five sub-crystals which gave the five rangers their individual zeo powers. This map which was in King Mondo's possession all this time proves that there is other zeo crystals, like the gold zeo crystal that provided Trey of Triforia power to his golden staff to transform him into the Gold Ranger."

**Rita Repulsa**: "Zeddy, you don't mean…"

**Lord Zedd**: "Yes, my precious wife, if we can find the other zeo crystals we can rule the universe without anyone to stand in our way."

**Goldar**: "But Lord Zedd, how will we find the other zeo crystals?"

**Lord Zedd**: "This map proves that the other possible sub-crystals may reside somewhere on Earth. Once we take over the earth, we'll find the other sub-crystals and no one in the universe will stand in our way!" (laughs evilly)

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**  
_As the robot assistant Alpha-5 of the wise old sage known as Zordon of Eltar is busy working the intergalactic scanners, six streaks of immaterialized energy flow into the room. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and a faded Gray energy materialize into the graduated teens of Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Katherine, and Jason._

**Alpha-5**: "Ay-Yi-Yi. What brings you all here?"

**Tommy**: "I've got some news. It's going to change some things."

_The inter-dimensional being known as Zordon materializes in his energy tube before the teens' eyes._

**Zordon**: "Yes, Tommy. I believe I know what you are going to say."

**Tommy **(turns to the teens): "Jason, Katherine, Rocky, Tanya, and Adam— I've served along side of you for some time. When I found my brother David, I began a journey, a personal journey. True of Heart helped me start my quest and now I must continue it. Sam Trueheart has fallen ill and he was to begin a rather lengthy duty on the reservations behalf in Washington D.C. in order to preserve Indian Reservations everywhere. David and I are going to go together, united as brothers, and represent the reservation in Washington. With that being said, I'll be unable to fulfill my duties here as the team leader."

**Katherine **(shocked): "You are leaving?"

**Tommy**: "Yes, Katherine, I am. And I'd like you to come with me."

**Rocky **(stunned): "Wow. This is a lot to take in."

**Adam**: "For real."

**Zordon**: "I knew this day would come. Tommy, you have out-done any expectations that were ever held for you. I am proud to have guided you along this part of your life journey. With your absence, things are greatly going to change amongst our ranks. However, as each of you reaches this stage of life, it becomes our duty to set you free to discover all that the world has to offer. To that end, Tommy you are asked to select an outstanding individual who will take over as your successor."

_Tommy held his hands out; a crystal materializes in his hand with a sharp tip at one end and a five-pointed star on the other. It sparks with red energy. Tommy turns and looks to his best friend, Jason._

**Tommy**: "Jason. You have been my best friend since I moved to Angel Grove and probably one of the few that can out-match my abilities. You possess and have used the attributes that are required to be a team leader. With that, I pass my red zeo crystal to you."

_As Tommy hands the red zeo crystal to Jason. As Jason's hands exchange the crystal with Tommy's, red electricity surrounds him._

**Jason**: "It's my honor, old friend."

_Katherine, Rocky, Tanya, Adam, Alpha-5, and Zordon watch as the exchange occurs. Katherine and Tanya are teary eyed, Tommy and Jason high five each other after the exchange, and then Tommy shakes hands with Adam and Rocky and hugs Tanya and Katherine._

**Tommy **(clears his throat): "I'll never forget you guys. We will always be the best of friends."

_Tommy takes off his wrist watch communicator and lays it down on the computer console. He smiles to the group, then nods to Zordon. He turns to Katherine._

**Tommy**: "Will you join me, Katherine?"

**Katherine **(smiling): "Yes, Tommy. I'll join you." (looks to Zordon) "But Zordon, I don't have anyone in mind to transfer my pink zeo crystal to. What will happen to the pink zeo crystal?"

**Zordon**: "Alpha 5 and I will begin a search to find a replacement. In the meanwhile, the pink zeo crystal will be stored here in the Power Chamber."

_The pink zeo crystal appears in Katherine's hand and then hovers into mid-air, joining Zordon in his tube._

**Zordon**: "Tommy and Katherine. You have brought maturity, honor, and expectations to the role of a Power Ranger. You have served your world up and beyond. I am glad to have served along side of you. As your time as Rangers has come to a end, your journey into the world has just begun. Good Journey, My friends. May the Power Protect You Always."

**Tommy **(smiling, holding Kat): "Thank you, Zordon."

**Katherine **(teary eyed): "We'll keep you in our hearts."

**Tanya**: "And you'll be in ours."

**Zordon**: "It's a new beginning for the Zeo Rangers."

**Earth's Moon  
Machine Empire's Sky Base; the Royal Throne**  
_Lord Zedd sits in his throne looking over the map that Rito Revolto has just stumbled across that reveals the fact that other zeo sub crystals exist._

**Goldar**: "Lord Zedd, the Cogs and Tenga Warriors are preparing for a full on assault."

**Lord Zedd**: "Good. The time is at hand for us to finally take over Earth."

_The Machine Sky Base trembles as if the moon were suffering from an incredible earthquake. The tremors force Rita and Finster to the floor of the throne room and Lord Zedd to be suspicious. The tremors stop._

**Rita Repulsa**: "What in blazes was that!"

_As Rito Revolto helps his sister Rita back to her feet; Lord Zedd accompanied by Goldar steps out onto the balcony of the throne room. Lord Zedd is stunned by the presences of someone he hasn't seen in millennia's. Rita, Rito, and Finster join him on the balcony._

**Lord Zedd** (in shock): "Dark Specter…what brings you here?"

_The massive rocky exterior creature Lord Zedd refers to as Dark Specter projects himself in front of the Machine Empire's Sky Base before Lord Zedd and his new found empire._

**Dark Specter**: "Lord Zedd. I, the Monarch of the United Alliance of Evil, have noticed your recent take-over of the renegade King Mondo's Machine Empire. I am very impressed, Lord Zedd."

**Lord Zedd**: "Yes, Dark Specter. It's only a matter of time before Rita and I conquer the earth!"

**Dark Specter**: "Excellent. In reward for returning the Machine Empire to the United Alliance of Evil, I am granting you new minions of the likes you've never seen. Behold, The Quantrons!"

_The Tenga Warrior's and Cogs that are in the room are transformed in a blinding flash into a new metallic looking type of warriors._

**Goldar**: "They are incredible."

**Rita Repulsa**: "Thank you, Dark Specter!"

**Dark Specter**: "In addition to the Quantrons, I'm returning to you a warrior you've lost along your reign of evil."

_In a fiery burst, the friend of Rita Repulsa and ancient warrior Scorpina appears in shiny golden armor._

**Dark Specter**: "I must leave you now to prepare for my master plan."

_Dark Specter fades. Lord Zedd, Rita, and the others turn to Scorpina and the Quantrons._

**Lord Zedd**: "Scorpina, how did you find yourself amongst Dark Specter's rank?"

**Scorpina** (with a scorpion on her shoulder): "Dark Specter snatched me from your grasp so that I could lead a full scale attack on the Planet Rashon, but the planet was recently retaken by the forces of good."

**Rita Repulsa**: "Well, It's good to have you back."

**Scorpina**: "Yes, Queen Rita."

**Rito Revolto**: "So when do we attack, Ed?"

**Lord Zedd** (laughs, returning to his throne): "At the dawn. Tonight, Rest Well Power Rangers. For Tomorrow, You will belong to Lord Zedd." (laughs uncontrollably)

**Angel Grove Airport; the Terminal  
Angel Grove, California**  
_As Bulk and Skull wait for their plane to be called, Detective Stone quickly rushes up to them. _

**Detective Jerome Stone**: "Bulkmeier! Skullovitch!"

**Bulk**: "It's too late, Detective Stone. We've made up our minds and we're taking this job in Paris."

**Detective Stone**: "Bulkmeier, I need you two. We're a team."

**Skull**: "You need us?"

**Bulk**: "Forget it, Skull. He doesn't appreciate us."

**Detective Stone**: "That's not true, Bulkmeier. I'll do whatever it takes to make you stay."

**Bulk **(curious): "Anything?"

**Detective Stone**: "Yes, Anything."

_Skull chuckles as Bulk rub his palms together._

**Bulk**: "Give us equal part of the agency."

**Detective Stone**: "No. I can't do that."

**Bulk**: "Well, it's been nice knowing you."

**Detective Stone**: "Alright, Yes. You can have equal parts."

_Bulk and Skull wrap their arms around Detective Stone._

**Bulk**: "Let's get started, partner."

**Skull **(chuckling): "Yes, partner."

_As Bulk, Skull, and Detective Stone walk out of the airport terminal, Tommy and Katherine stand with their luggage after having just left the reservation with David Trueheart._

**Tommy**: "Are you ready?"

**Katherine**: "As I'll ever be."

**The Power Chamber; Command Center  
Angel Grove Mountains; California**  
_Alone in the Command Center, Alpha-5 is monitoring Angel Grove when Zordon materializes in his energy tube._

**Zordon**: "Alpha-5. We have a critical issue."

**Alpha-5**: "Ay Yi Yi. What is it, Zordon?"

**Zordon**: "Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have destroyed King Mondo and have taken over the Machine Empire. But not just that, Dark Specter the Monarch of the United Alliance of Evil has unleashed his Quantrons under Zedd's control."

**Alpha-5**: "Ay Yi Yi, Zordon. Dark Specter?"

**Zordon**: "Yes, Alpha. Dark Specter has taken notice to Earth. It's only a matter of time before the United Alliance of Evil makes Earth a top priority. Prepare Emergency Protocols. We have to be prepared for the impending danger of Zedd and Rita."

**Alpha-5**: "Right away, Zordon. We are lacking a Pink Ranger and Trey has returned to Triforia with the Gold Ranger powers. What ever will we do, Zordon?"

**Zordon**: "We must believe in the Power Rangers, Alpha. It's all we can do."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
